


Classic | Diakko

by AGabz



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Dancing, Diakko Day 2021, F/F, Fluff, LGBTQ Character, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, classic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGabz/pseuds/AGabz
Summary: Nobody can handle immense amounts of stress. Not even Diana Cavendish.As much as the heiress seemed quite the perfect prodigy who handled everything with such grace and poise, people seemed to forget that she too is a human. And with that, Akko finds a way to help her relax, even if it's just for a moment.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 18
Kudos: 106





	Classic | Diakko

** Now Playing: MKTO - Classic **

** **

**0:33 ━━━━ ● ──────── 2:57**

**↺ ͏͏ |◁ ll ▷| ⋮ ≡**

**ᴠᴏ ʟᴜᴍᴇ :  ▮▮▮▮▮▮▯▯▯▯**

* * *

Nobody can handle immense amounts of stress. Not even Diana Cavendish.

As much as the heiress seemed quite the perfect prodigy who handled everything with such grace and poise, people seemed to forget that she too is a human. And with that, Diana finds herself hounded by multiple research papers that needs to be done, along with trying to keep up with her personal standards as anything less than perfect is not deemed worthy of acknowledgement when one holds the Cavendish name.

But how in Beatrix’s name was she supposed to get all the work done when all she can do is keep glancing at the calendar, agonizingly counting the days before each deadline? Not to mention the fact that the implementation of quarantine has tremendously thrown her off course, having to adjust to multiple new things at once, and losing numerous hours of precious sleep that she might as well admit is driving her to near—

“Diana?” A certain brunette knocks the heiress out of her reverie, poking her head into the room from the door.

Atsuko Kagari. Akko. Her source of motivation. Her loving girlfriend. Diana certainly has the energetic girl to thank that she still has her sanity during these utmost trying times. The two had decided to share an apartment together after three months of being in a relationship. Call it quite rushed but they certainly wouldn’t have it any other way. They’re definitely head over heels for each other.

Diana simply clears her throat before turning her head to answer. “Yes, darling?” 

Akko let her herself in and hugged Diana from behind. “Take a break? You’ve been working for a couple of hours now,” Akko mumbled softly into the blonde’s hair, lightly nuzzling her face into it.

Diana could only sigh and pinch the bridge of her nose.  “Akko, I still have so much to do. These papers won’t do themselves.”

“But Dianaaaa—“

“Akko, I must fin–“

“Pleaseeeeeee? For me~?” Akko now shifting to look at Diana with sad eyes, jutting out her lip for good measure.

_ How could she say no to that pouting face..? _

“Well I suppose a little break wouldn’t hurt..,” The heiress says, reluctantly agreeing.

“Yay!” Akko exclaims, hugging the blonde for a moment before letting go and turning to leave, telling Diana to ‘head to the living room and wait for me!’.

Diana just shakes her head at the brunette’s antics and organizes the papers for a moment before heading to the living room;  their living room.  
Diana sat on the couch, waiting for Akko who now came back with two mugs of hot tea in her hands.

“For you, m’lady,” The brown haired girl said with a playful accent.

“Oh? You shouldn’t have,” Diana replied with a slight smirk as she took the mug.

The girls sat in comfortable silence as they enjoyed their beverages, taking in each others presence as they sat side by side.

“You know, I never thought this would happen.”

Diana looked at Akko quizzically, an eyebrow raising at the girl’s statement. “What do you mean?”

Akko simply giggled and turned her head to face Diana. “You know, with us? This whole living together thing?”

Diana frowned. “Do you not like it?”

“NO, NO, NO!” — Akko exclaimed, crazily waving her free hand while trying not to spill her tea that’s in her other hand. “I mean, you’re Diana Cavendish! You’re one of a kind, like... like a movie star on Hollywood! I mean- not like you’re an actress or anything but you’re reallllly pretty and I just thought—“

Akko suddenly stood up, surprising the blonde. “Wait, I just got a great idea!” Akko exclaimed, excitedly placing down her tea before heading of into one of the rooms. 

It took Diana a moment to process what just happened before continuing with her tea, wondering what the brunette could be planning this time. She could only hope it wouldn’t result into something disastrous. But dating Atsuko Kagari, things like those are bound to happen now and then; they come together like a package. Diana didn’t mind though.

_ Hey! Where’s the drums? _

As music suddenly blasted into the room, Diana turned her head to source of the sound and now seeing Akko with her Bluetooth speaker in one hand and — ‘Is she wearing my clothes?’ The blonde could definitely recognize the fancy trenchcoat that was clearly taken from her side of the closet; the fedora however, Diana had no idea where Akko got it from. Nonetheless, the brunette looks as stunning as ever. (Even if the coat seemed a bit big for her.)

_ Ooh~ Pretty baby, this world might’ve gone crazy. _

_ The way you save me, who can blame me _

_ When I just wanna make you smile? _

Akko starts singing the lyrics to the song,  moving towards Diana with a slight bop in her steps. 

_ I wanna thrill you like Michael, _

_ I wanna kiss you like Prince, _

_ Let’s get it on like Marvin Gaye, like Hathaway _

_ Write a song for you like this _

Quickly placing down the speaker, the brunette grooved to the beat as she puts on a show for the now smiling heiress.

_You’re over my head, I’m out of my mind _

_ Thinking I was born in the wrong time _

_ One of a kind, living in a world gone plastic _

_ Baby you’re so classic _

The blonde laughs at the girl’s antics as Akko dances and sings to the song when Diana suddenly gets tugged onto her feet; a brightly smiling Akko inviting the blonde to dance with her. Diana simply intertwines Akko’s hand in hers as she takes the fedora from the brunette’s head and puts it on.

_ Four dozen roses, anything for you to notice _

_ All the way to serenade you _

_ Doing it Sinatra style _

_ I’ma pick you up in a cadillac _

_ Like a gentleman bringing glamour back _

_ Keep it reel to reel in the way I feel _

_ I could walk you down the isle _

Diana pulls Akko close, their hands intertwined, the biggest of smiles on their faces as they dance along to the music. Akko still singing the lyrics while Diana shamelessly adores the girl right in front of her. She certainly has it bad for her.

_ You’re over my head, I’m out of my mind _

_ Thinking I was born in the wrong time _

_ It’s love on rewind, everything is so throwback-ish _

_ (I kinda like it, like it) _

Akko stopped singing when she felt the gaze on her, so intense yet soft that she could slowly feel her face heating up. 

_ Out of my league, old school chic _

_ Like a movie star from the silver screen, _

_ You’re one of a kind living in a world gone plastic _

“Diana.”

“Hm?”

_** “I love you.” ** _

“I love you too.” Diana closed the distance between their lips, moving passionately against each other as the music slowly fades in the background.

_ Baby you’re so classic.  
_

* * *


End file.
